Honkers Gentlemen's Club
Honkers is a strip club located in Tudor, Alderney, on the corner of Tinderbox Avenue and Julin Avenue, featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Honkers was owned by Pegorino Boss, Jimmy Pegorino, and operated by Pegorino associate Phil Bell. Honkers, is a place for friendship activities with any of Nikos's friends (even when Alderney is locked). Some of the girls in the game also like going to the strip clubs. However, Honkers is significantly smaller than The Triangle Club. The barman is a man named Tommy. The radio station that plays inside the club is Electro-Choc, and the private room in EFLC plays songs from Vice City FM. There is a Honkers background that can be added to the player's phone, which can be bought from the internet for 100 dollars. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, Honkers may be the destination for a drug war, namely the Stickup variant. Employees *Jimmy Pegorino (Owner) *Phil Bell (Manager) *Tommy (Barman) *Doorman *Security Man 1 *Security Man 2 *Candy, Susie, Cherry, Sindy, Bambi (Strippers) Grand Theft Auto V In Grand Theft Auto V, there is a small graffiti tag found in some businesses, Including the Vanilla Unicorn and various Tattoo Parlors. After the mission Marriage Counseling, Amanda will say in a post on Michael's Lifeinvader page that he frequents Honkers. Influence The club bears a resemblance to Satin Dolls, a strip club located in Lodi, New Jersey, which was featured in The Sopranos as the "Bada Bing!" strip club; Even the internal game files name for the Honkers is "Bada", which further confirms its real life inspiration. The name also bears similarity to the Hooters restaurant chain. The logo itself bears a significant resemblance to the "Honker Burger" logo from the Nicktoon "Doug". The logo may also depict a penis about to ejaculate (or honk, therefore calling it a honker) or a pair of female breasts, one of them being squeezed, or "honked". Gallery Honkers-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Honkers gentleman's club in Alderney. Honkers-GTA4-interior.jpg|The interior of the club. Honkersad.png|An advertisement for the club. honkers entrance-GTAIV.png|Honkers neon signs at night. Honkers-GTAIV-logo2.png|An alternative logo for the club, as seen on the Rockstar Games Social Club website. Honkers Badge-GTA V.jpg|Honkers logo in GTA V. Trivia *Even though some advertisements mention "Touchy Tuesday's" or "Sinning Sunday's", nothing changes when visiting the club on these days. *The name "Honkers" is probably a play on the word "Hookers". *Strangely, the strippers who walk around the club will actually leave the club (but eventually return) and walk the streets as if they were a normal pedestrian. This is obviously strange because they are walking in public almost completely nude, and sometimes when it rains they pull out an umbrella or shiver and run. Some even pull out cell phones and make calls. Another interesting thing to note is that the protagonist cannot use auto-aim or auto-lock on any of the strippers outside the club. *Some strippers may fight the player, but will eventually run away, and the security guards attack in response. * There is a sign in the club that says "OCCUPANCY BY MORE THAN 625 PERSONS IS DANGEROUS AND UNLAWFUL - Commissioner Dept. of Buildings, Liberty City." This is probably a parody on building codes because: ** There is no way 625 people could fit in Honkers; ** The building is in Alderney, which is a separate city from Liberty City and should have its own commissioners. *The music in the club is mostly from The Vibe 98.8 . See Also *The Triangle Club de:Honkers es:Honkers nl:Honkers sv:Honkers Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Friend Activities in GTA IV Category:Strip Clubs Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV